l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Esteban Cornejo (II)
Esteban Cornejo, like his namesake the first Esteban Cornejo, was a gaijin explosives master from Merenae. He was the man who set Toshi Ranbo wo Shien Shite Reigisaho on fire in 1165. The Quest The Cornejo family was known to have more than a bit of magic in its blood. Esteban's great-grandfather Calixto Cornejo was plagued by nightmarish visions for thirty years of his grandson Alhundro trapped in shadow and screaming for release in the land of Rokugan. He also saw Toshi Ranbo wo Shien Shite Reigisaho in flames and a catastrophe that would bring Rokugan to ruin. Fires of Toshi Ranbo, Part Two, by Rich Wulf Lost Descendant Discovered In 1164 Calixto received news from an unknown descendant in Rokugan lands, his great-grandson, Rodrigo Cornejo. Rodrigo had struggled to learn what he could about his gaijin blood. Through sporadic correspondences dispatched through the Burning Sands, he eventually made contact with Calixto. The old Cornejo sent his other great-grandson, Esteban Cornejo to find him. Esteban, realizing that there was real prophecy in these visions, arranged for a ship to bring him to Rokugan so that he could save his cousin and prevent the looming disaster. The Fires in Toshi Ranbo wo Shien Shite Reigisaho When he arrived in Toshi Ranbo wo Shien Shite Reigisaho, Esteban found explosives under many buildings in the city. Knowing that warnings from a lowly gaijin would go unheeded, Esteban placed a small number of explosives in the city as a diversion that he hoped would lead the Rokugani to find the other caches. Tragically, Esteban under-estimated the skill of the saboteur and number of explosives in the city, and his well-meaning alarm detonated many of the original bombs, leading to massive chaos. Initially Esteban escaped the Crane Clan guards Blood Dawn, Part III: Blackened Silk, by Rich Wulf but he was finally taken into custody by the Crane during the fires and held in the capital until he was used by Daidoji Kikaze to find the true saboteur. With information given to them by Otomo Hoketuhime, they, Daidoji Tani, and Daidoji Takihiro were led to Esteban's long lost cousin, Rodrigo Cornejo, in an Ashalan hideout in the Plains Above Evil. Rodrigo met his end when he set off a suicide bomb in an unsuccessful attempt to kill his cousin Esteban. Ashalan Esteban found his cousin Alhundro, corrupted by the Shadows and twisted into the service of the Ashalan. Alhundro revealed that it was he who set the original explosives in Toshi Ranbo on the orders of his masters as part of their alliance with Bayushi Atsuki's Shadowed Tower. The Ashalan Rashol captured Esteban and Takihiro and tried to bend them to their will. Fires of Toshi Ranbo, Part Three, by Rich Wulf Shadow Dragon Esteban was subtly aided by the Shadow Dragon, heir of the Lying Darkness. Atsuki sought to command the power of the Nothing, and he partially succeeded with Alhundro. The Shadow Dragon fought him without openly revealed himself, but Esteban sensed his presence twice. The Dragon weakened the control exerted by the Ashalan to Esteban, and he was able to free himself. Fires of Toshi Ranbo, Part Four, by Rich Wulf Escape Esteban escaped his prison, released Takihiro, and fought Rashol, who was killed by Takihiro. Alhundro appeared from the Shadows, to take Esteban with him, as Atsuki commanded. Takihiro slew Alhundro with a crystal tattooing needle, releasing him from his torture. The Rokugani armies outside of the Ashalan fortress defeated the Ashalan forces, preventing the catastrophe Calixto and the Naga had foreseen. His quest was sucessful, though his fate remained unknown. Established in Rokugan After their return Kikaze announced that Esteban Cornejo would be an official guest of the Crane for the indefinite future. The Crane Clan Champion, Doji Kurohito, requested the Emperor permission to assemble an honor fleet of vessels to make the journey to Merenae. The Mantis representatives supported by the Lion presented the Mantis Charter issued by Toturi I which officially referenced them as the Imperial Navy. News of Rokugan (Imperial Herald v2#18) Category:Merenae Members